The disclosure generally relates to the field of information security, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
Information related to interconnections among components in a system is often used for root cause analysis of system issues. For example, a network administrator or network management software may utilize network topology and network events to aid in troubleshooting issues and outages. Network topology describes connections between physical components of a network and may not describe relationships between software components. Events are generated by a variety of sources or components, including hardware and software. Events may be specified in messages that can indicate numerous activities, such as an application finishing a task or a server failure.